


The New York Sun Rises

by PokeLowell



Series: The New York Crew [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blaine Friendly, Brief character mentions, Gen, M/M, Not Klaine Friendly, Overprotective Jeff, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Season 6 Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeLowell/pseuds/PokeLowell
Summary: Season 6 AU- Kurt and Jeff had been close friends, even after Kurt had transferred back to McKinley. New york doesn't change that either. When Blaine and Kurt break their engagement, he moves in with Jeff and co. Their return to trip to Ohio  however, was not in the itinerary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm not happy with the relationships in season 6. And I love the idea of a Jeff and Kurt friendship. Most relationships involved are just brief mentions of, along with mentions of other characters. Slight Santana bashing? Though it's more of overprotective Jeff.  
> Maybe I'll write more of this universe?  
> There are also brief mentions of events in season 6.  
> Takes Place in Hurt Locker Pt. 1

**__**

Returning to Ohio was not on the top of Jeff's to do list when he had heard of the work study program required for NYADA. Being Blaine's second in command to lead the Warbler's was even further down said list. In reality, it was Kurt's fault, but he couldn't very well fault his best friend. He only had to deal with Blaine, Kurt had the entirety of the New Directions Alumni. 

It wasn't that Jeff hated Ohio. He simply enjoyed the likes of New York far more. New York was active and colorful and full of life and passion that Ohio lacked in the long run. There was acceptance and love and Nick. Nick, the love of his life and boyfriend of six years. New York had Nick, Sebastian, Alex, Matt, Chandler, Elliot, Dani, and all the other friends they had made in their performances together. Yeah, New York was great. He hadn't wanted to leave. 

Kurt didn't either. They had both had their plans for places in New York to work on their project. The second that none of his old friends had shown up on the promise date, Jeff knew Kurt was ready to drop Ohio out of his life. But somehow, someway, they had managed to worm deep enough into his friend's heart to pull him back and convince him to come back not only for homecoming, but to help with Glee Club. Jeff had no doubts they brought up Finn, not that he would ever say that aloud. It was frustrating how annoyingly stubborn that boy could be. 

How had things changed so much in four years? Four years ago, there was no closer unit than the New Directions. They may have had drama the size of the Empire State Building, but they were family and deep down they cared for each other. Kurt and Blaine were the power couple to rival Nick's and his own relationship. Rachel and Finn were planning to marry and move to New York no matter what happened with colleges. Sebastian had been his worst enemy (Jeff had no tolerance for those who picked on his Kurtsie). New Directions was finally popular.

Then Graduation went and Rachel had been shipped to New York on her own. His best friend was stuck working at the Lima Bean. Finn had disappeared off the place of the Earth. And somehow, Sebastian had actually managed to change. There were no more indications of the occasional one night stand, no more alcohol, and no more ruining relationships. Jeff could actually tolerate him enough to see the boy as a friend. Senior year started and Kurt was gone.

Only Nick and Blaine had known how close he and Kurt were. They had never lost touch when Kurt went back to McKinley. They would skype late at night sharing high school war stories or planned days to meet up and go shopping, especially those few weeks Blaine was too busy for Kurt. Outside of Nick, Kurt really was his best friend. When he left, that hadn't stopped. Sure they couldn't go out anymore, but skype was still a thing they did every night. He was the first to hear about the break-up (outside of Kurt's loft mates). He was the first to hear about the second audition for NYADA and his acceptance. He was the first one Kurt told that his father had cancer. 

He was the first person on the bandwagon of people who disliked Blaine. Kurt was too good for him, but he didn't see it. Don't get Jeff wrong. He liked Blaine. He just hated  _ KurtAndBlaine  _ being an item. Kurt needed someone who could keep up with him, not someone who constantly needed attention. He hated the idea of the proposal and outright protested with Nick and to his surprise, Sebastian. Kurt wasn't ready, and Blaine sure as hell wasn't ready if he cheated on Kurt after only a few weeks of being separated. Unfortunately, Kurt was too forgiving a person.

When Finn had passed, Jeff spent every moment of that week trying to cheer Kurt up. He knew Kurt. Kurt didn't want pity. That's why he kept too many problems to himself. Kurt just wanted a sense of normalcy and he was prepared to help. Fuck, he even shared Kurt's number with Sebastian, if only to get fiery Kurt back. When they meet up at the Lima Bean on Kurt's last day, Jeff was proud to see the full blown bitch fest Kurt and Sebastian got into. Was it worth almost getting kicked out? Hell yeah.

When graduation approached, Jeff had gotten into NYADA, Nick into the NYAF, and Sebastian ended up in NYU. Similarly to Kurt, they had decided to share an apartment appropriately close to the loft. As more problems developed between Blaine and Kurt, they actively saw more of Kurt, not that any of them could fault him. Between Berry, Blaine, Santana, and the other Gleeks of New York, and escape was necessary almost weekly. By the time of the second break up, Kurt was essentially a permanent fixture in their lives. Three hours after Blaine left, they moved the rest of Kurt's stuff into their apartment. With Berry gone, they weren't letting him stay alone. The loft was still under his name in the case any one of them ever needed time alone. 

Until homecoming, things had only gotten better from that point. Kurt introduced them to Elliot the second he was back from his yoga retreat and they hit it off hard and ended up with a night they were still trying to piece together to this day (though what they do know is Nick and he ended up with matching Niff tattoos, Sebastian had two new piercings, and Elliot had a brand new tat on his back. Kurt refused to reveal anything). Dani was a much calmer meet up after she stopped the hysterics over hearing their night of drunken misadventures. When she had pointed out the tongue stud that Jeff hadn't heard about, Kurt had nearly taken off for the hills. It didn't take long to integrate the two gays into their growing group of friends. 

Chandler and Matt came next, having met Sebastian at NYU. Chandler was an easily excitable young man who had come from Ohio. It didn't take long for Jeff to connect the dots that it was the same Chandler that Kurt had met at the music store all those years ago. Matt however, was the surprise. It truly was a small world considering that the Matt Sebastian had befriended was the same that moved away Kurt's junior year. Jeff hit it off with Chandler, as they both had boundless amounts of energy between the two of them. Nick had taken a liking to Matt, as they could have someone relatable to the madness that was the New York Crew. 

Alex, Jeff had personally met on his own. They were a young genderfluid person, around Kurt and Matt's age, from California. The meeting was by chance. He was running late for his free sing class, and they were on a run through the city. Unfortunately they both turned the corner at the same time and collided head first into each other. They had broke into sputters apologizing profusely. Jeff took off after an acceptance, but that was far from the last time he met them. The second time they had barreled into Nick. The third, they had tripped down the stairs and tumbled into Jeff. The fourth was a simple bump that knocked Jeff's textbooks out of his hand, but they offered coffee as a real apology. It was final's week and Jeff was more than willing to accept a free coffee. In many ways Alex was just like Jeff and Chandler: a fireball of energy. However they had Kurt's level of confidence and Sebastian's ability to not think before speaking when angered or annoyed. They finished the puzzle of their New York family. 

In the back of his head, Jeff knew they would regret leaving. The prospect of always being stuck seeing Blainofsky had made him sick to his stomach. He knew that Blaine had taken a fall after dropping out of NYADA, but he thought the boy had a little more self preservation than that. He could help but wonder if Karofsky had gotten any closer to reaching his dream of being a sports agent when everywhere they went it was  _ BlaineAndKarofsky _ . But as much as Jeff loved to gossip in high school, he was a different guy now. He couldn't care less about why as long as they were in love and Blaine didn't think of rubbing it in Kurt's face. If he did, Jeff was fully prepared to let loose all of the NY crew on him. Besides, Blaine wasn't horrible. 

Blaine wasn't his main concern. He could easily keep an eye on the hobbit. It was the New Directions that held his worry. Drama followed them everywhere, and he was far from comfortable letting his Kurtsie anywhere near them after the shit they had put him through as a whole. They weren't in New York. He didn't know how they could have grown up. 

There was another thing that Jeff liked about New York that Ohio could never bring. New York held mellow, happy Kurt. It didn't take more than a day for Kurt's entire demeanor to change at the expense of coming back. Happy Kurt was replaced by uptight, stressed Kurt who looked ready to break down whenever he was alone. To say Jeff was pissed was an understatement. 

It had started with an argument. Blaine and Rachel were at each other's throats over Jane's transfer from Dalton. Honestly, even Jeff could see it was the Warbler's fault for not accepting the girl after that outstanding performance. They were the ones who scared off the first ever girl at Dalton, not the other way around. It had only gone downhill from there. The growing tensions between clubs thickened by the day.

Not long after that, problems filled the New Directions. From what Kurt told him, Santana had proposed to Brittany during club. Unlike what he, Nick, and Sebastian had tone at Blaine's expense, Kurt had taken Santana aside with concerns of marrying at their age. Jeff understood the concern completely, considering how Kurt had first been after the end of the engagement. He was already stressed by his and Rachel's conflicting styles of teaching. However, Santana was not Jeff. She verbally lashed out, tearing him up emotionally. Of course he never gave the satisfaction of letting Santana know what her words did to him. Instead he had fallen apart in Jeff's arms. Neither attended classes the next day, trying to find some way to convince Sebastian to not be on the next flight to Ohio.

It didn't help that Principal Sylvester seemed intent on getting Klaine back together. Jeff knew he shouldn't have given these fools a third chance with Kurt.

"Where is he?" Jeff tapped his foot as he glared down the ND alumni in the choir room. He didn't expect any of them to recognize him, let alone know his name. He was right to assume. Other than Jane at least, who he had personally apologized to for Dalton's ignorance, he had personally never met them. Well... did Sam count? With the pizza thing...

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, taking a stand in front of her club.

"I recognize him. He's Blaine's assistant," Jane murmured.

"Jeff Sterling, ex-Warbler," he shrugged glancing at the small crowd of peoples. His eyes narrowed as he saw Santana, but he quickly shook it off to look at Rachel. "And before you ask, no I am not here to spy, nor am I looking for Blaine. Where the fuck is Kurt Berry?"

"Kurt? Why are you looking for him?" Rachel blinked. He doubted Kurt told her about their friendship, more so to spare him from ever having to personally meet Rachel. 

"Because I haven't heard from him since this morning. We were supposed to be getting coffee for lunch. Coincidentally, Blaine is also absent and my search has brought me here. So I'm going to ask one more time, where is Kurt?" His patience was running low. He knew Kurt would be upset with the way he was treating his friends, but he didn't care at the moment.

A frown appeared on Rachel's face, "I haven't seen him. He didn't call in, but last time he disappeared for the day he didn't either." Jeff bit back a snort. For Kurt's 'self-proclaimed' best friend, she certainly didn't know Kurt that well. But that was worrying. He ended the call early to head to McKinley, but if Rachel hadn't seen him all day...

"...are any of you going to help me look for him? He told me he was at McKinley today, and Kurt doesn't lie about this stuff," He placed a hand on his hip.

"Are you the new boyfriend? He mentioned a date," Rachel asked. Woman was the really the time for that?

"Let me guess, he said that to get away from Blaine faster right?" Jeff asked. At her nod, he continued. "No I'm not his boyfriend. I'm his roommate, and his excuse when he's in an uncomfortable situation."

"New roommate?" She squawked.

"What? Did you really think that Kurtsie would sit on his ass waiting for you to all return to the loft?" His voice turned into a hiss. Yeah, Kurt was going to be vivid but he didn't care. "You. All. Left. You all left him in New York by himself to pursue your own dreams. You left him alone with a visibly failing relationship and stress from whatever drama your old club seemed to feed on. The second Blaine left, I made him move in with me and my roommates. He deserved better than living in an empty loft with no support."

"Hold up Trouty Jr. You're making it sound like it's our fault," Santana hissed back.

"Trouty Jr. Original. But me and your boy Sam are the same age. Actually I think I'm older by a few months. And do I blame you? Yeah. Because for people who are supposed to be his friends, you have a shitty way of showing it. Don't think I don't know about the shit you told him the other day Lima Heights. On top of that, you haven't even questioned why he hasn't shown up all day. This is Kurt. When has he been known to ditch anything? And why the hell would he leave the Nav here?" A part of him felt bad. The new gleeks must have been utterly confused by the events before them. "Now are you going to help me look or give me ten more reasons to let his boy get on the next flight here?" 

In actuality, he had already messaged the NY crew to see if they had gotten any responses from Kurt. Around thirty texts later, he had barged into McKinley. Kurt didn't leave his phone off, and he certainly didn't leave their group hanging like that, even if he was busy. If he was busy, he'd message with a presaved quick-text and was done with it. Considering the day and times, he had no doubt his friend was already on a flight over.

Sam spoke up, cutting off Santana before she could make another jab at Jeff's expense, "We'll help."

Maybe some of them were worth being friends with. A smile finally fell on his face, "Good. Try to avoid Principal Sue though... she has this insane idea of getting Klaine together. I probably should have mention that to..." he mumbled the rest of his sentence to himself. 

"She's doing what?" Rachel asked.

"Trying to get Blaine and Kurt back together. That's why she sent to bears to Blaine and Karofsky's place. And kept sending Karofsky's exes at them on dates. It was really messed up, and being Blainey Day's assistant I get to hear all about it," he scoffs. "Considering both Blaine and Kurt are missing, the safest thing to assume is its another one of her ploys. But if she figures we're onto her she might do something drastic."

The mix of horrified expressions falling across every member of the New Directions would have made Jeff laugh if the situation wasn't so dire.

0o00o0

An awkward silence filled the cramped elevator. Jigsaw Sue had once again disappeared, leaving Kurt and Blaine to wallow in silence. Since their meeting at Scandal's they hadn't spoken much. Kurt didn't find the need to. Blaine was happy with Karofsky, and Kurt was in love with his life in New York. Sure things had been awkward, but Kurt wasn't going to be pining after a romance that was buried six feet underground. Being stuck in an elevator for several hours didn't help their situation in the least.

"So... how have you been?" In any other situation Kurt would have snorted at Blaine's weak attempt to start a conversation. 

"Oh simply peachy. I'm back in the one place I swore never to return to, to a glee club that hasn't changed in their ways of drama, co-directing with someone who believes she is my best friend. Honestly though, I can't wait to go back home." Kurt shrugged.

"Isn't Ohio your home?" Blaine asked.

"I don't think it's really been home. Don't get me wrong, I miss my dad and Carol. I miss the memories of glee club. And you're still one of my closest friends Blaine. But Ohio... it's not where I belong. The only reason I'm here is because Rachel kept asking." He shrugged staring at the elevator door. 

"You don't miss... us?" Blaine seemed hesitant to ask. 

Kurt shook his head, "Blaine... I love you. We shared a lot of firsts together, but let's face it. Jeff and Nick were right, we rushed things. Neither of us were ready for that level of commitment, and we grew apart. It happens. Besides, we've both moved on, and I think it's for the best."

"Nick does have a sensible head on his shoulders," Blaine chuckled. His gaze softened as he glanced at Kurt. "I'm really sorry about this."

Kurt rolled his eyes and lightly punched Blaine's shoulder. "The only one who should be sorry is Sue. I mean can you imagine how Jeff is going to react when he doesn't hear from either of us? Mc Kinley isn't ready for his level of overprotection."

"Is that why you kept him away from glee?" 

"Can you imagine if he met them as they were in high school? The impending apocalypse would leave no survivors on either side," Kurt chuckled. "Though he'd have likely fit right in with New Directions eventually."

"Jeff is a good friend. I'm glad he's had your back... I've kind of been a crappy friend the last few years," Blaine ran a hand through his hair.

"We were still in the awkward post break-up stage Blaine. But that's all in the past. I'm at fault for it too, so don't be blaming yourself for what happened. We can put this all behind us now," he wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "While you can't claim the best friend title, you're still in my top ten."

"Top ten? I'm impressed I'm that high with your new New York friends," Blaine finally found himself laughing lightly.

"Jeff told you?"

"He may have mentioned your boyfriend... and Elliot dragging you all on more drunken adventures. Did Sebastian really get tramp stamp?"

"You should have been there... I believe it was our third night out in the town. It's hard to remember when we were all hungover, but at that point Matt and Chandler were with us. I find it rather endearing." A smirk fell on Kurt's face as he leaned against the wall. "His reaction when he found it was to die for, he was a cherry."

Blaine nudged him a bit, "well I've already told you tons about me and Karofsky. Am I allowed to hear about you and him?"

"Can we trade stories? I don't want this to be one-sided."

"Deal."

0o00o0

"Did your auditorium always have an elevator?" They had checked throughout the school several times, having split into groups. It was the first time he, Rachel and Santana had been able to check in the madness. He had only ever been over a few times. The "Black and White" performance, West Side Story, helping Kurt practice his NYADA piece when Rachel and Blaine were busy, were some of the few he remembered. This was new in his book.

"Not that I could remember," Rachel frowned. Understandable it could be looked over by the newer McKinley students who didn't have much access to the place.

"This practically yiffs of Sylvester," Santana groaned before banging on the elevator doors. "Lady Hummel! Gelmet hair! You in there?"

"Satan? That you?" The response was muffled behind the doors but they could still clearly make out Kurt's voice.

"How the hell did you morons get stuck in this thing?" Santana spat.

"It was suspicious? Are we really going to have this argument now!?"

Jeff was already working on trying to pry the doors open. They refused to budge even an inch. Rachel was slamming the buttons on the outside, with no results. "We need a crowbar... or multiple."

"There's no way out from the inside either," Blaine stated, pounding on the door. 

"How long have you both been in there?" Rachel asked, trying to see if there were any buttons they misse.

"Since this morning? Both of our phones are dead. It's not like we can tell time from inside a box."

"We'll get you out of there! Give us a few minutes."

"It's not like we can do anything else!"

0o00o0

Jigsaw Sue was practically ready to gas the duo when Jeff and Santana ripped open the elevator doors. The second they spotted the auditorium lights they bolted out of the box, nearly barreling into their saviors. Jeff immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt, muttering under his breath. 

"Oh thank Gaga. Jeff, Satan you're life savers." Kurt groaned, burrowing his head in Jeff's shoulder. 

Blaine offered a sheepish smile, "Thanks, both of you."

"You kidding? Bas would have my head if I let anything happen to you," Jeff laughed, hugging him closely. "And Nicky told me to play nice so I can't let anything happen to you either Blainey Days."

"Should I be offended by that additive?" 

"Oh you know I love you Blaine," Jeff stuck his tongue out. 

"Are we sure this isn't the new boyfriend? You two are awfully cozy with one another," Santana raised an eyebrow.

"My heart belongs to Nicky, though we did extend several offers to Kurt," Jeff winked, laughing as Kurt reddened at his words. "Unfortunately Bas stole his. But heeeey if they ever need some more fun..."

"I can't take you anywhere," Kurt puffed. "And don't you dare put those ideas in his head. I won't hear the end of it when we get back." 

"Well... actually more like in an hour or so... Matt might be backing him up too..." Jeff smiled sheepishly as Kurt pushed away to stare at him.

"Jeffrey Alexander Sterling, what the fuck did you do?"

"Ouch full name usage. Well umm... I may have called the others when you didn't show up to lunch? Cause like normally you at least tell Bas if something happens. But none of them had heard from you since yesterday... and I may have let slip about the Sue situation. Longer story short, Bas stole back his passport and credit card when Nick was in class and Matt is just insurance to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic?" Kurt responded by burying his head in hands, allowing Jeff to continue. "I mean it could have been worse. He could have brought Alex... or even Dani and Elliot. Who knows the mischief they would get into here? Besides I think Matt's been meaning to visit because of the homecoming shit."

"I find it hard to believe that Matt would willingly return to the madness that is Lima," Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Hey... he was in your glee club. I mean... how sane can a person be after that? No offense... but you guys were the epitome of television drama or at least a sit com." Jeff shrugged seeing the glare from Santana. Rachel was gawking at the description while both Blaine and Kurt were biting down laughs. Jeff wasn't wrong.

"Normally I would argue... but I don't think there is an example who can prove that statement wrong," Kurt sighed. 

"What's that supposed to mean Lady Hummel?" Santana scowled, crossing her arms. 

"You and Brittany had slept with almost every boy in the school by junior year. Rachel and her multiple boyfriends in McKinley alone and Jacob's disturbing crush until we were seniors. Quinn's pregnancy sophomore year. All of sophomore year really messed up, especially in sports or need I remind you about football? Then Quinn becoming a skank. The TroubleTones. Karofsky being your beard for junior prom. Don't get me started with the bullying, or my horrible choices in men. No offense Blaine." Kurt smiled sheepishly at his friend.

"None taken. Though considering your current, I don't know how well it's improved."

"He's a changed guy! If any guy is the bad influence in my life it's Jeff or Elliot."

"Damn straight Kurtsie. Though that's about the only thing straight in our lives," Jeff winked pulling them both into a hug. 

Rachel had finally found her voice again, staring at the trio of ex- Warblers. "What was wrong with my boyfriend choices!"

"I'm sorry, but you dated Puck honey. And Jessie St. Sucks, who need I remind you made breakfast on your head and tped the choir room to put us in a funk. Then all the relationship drama that I could write a book about." 

"If New Directions is a family... you guys are really incestuous, you know that Kurt?" Jeff laughed, promptly earning a sputter from all the members present.

_ "JEFFERY!" _


End file.
